Sporty Bella
by vampiregleek7
Summary: What if Bella was sporty? A different Twilight, but still the same story of love. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


Hey it is me, vampiregleek7. This story was an inspiration of the song _One of the Boys _by Katy Perry. I was also reading Twilight Fanfiction when it came to me too. So here it goes.

Dear Diary,

Hi! My name is Isabella Swan. Now before you decide to change the story hear me out. I am not an average girl. I am a very athletic girl and not at all a clutez. All my friends are boys and my best girl friend is Kristen. You could really call me one of the boys. I gave up on trying to go shopping a long time ago. Kristen helps me get fashionable girly clothing and girly shoes. I would prefer a jersey and jeans and my old sneakers. With all the sports I would like to add that I am not tan like I should be. I weird that way, but at least I have good muscles. I also read all the time. I read the classics and sports one, but I still read the romance books which I secretly love the most.

So, today I am moving to go live with my dad, Charlie. I have to leave all my friends and my mom, Renee, and my stepdad, Phil, to go live with him. I will miss the perfect weather of Phoenix, but I will get over it. Here I am in my room all packed. I packed my favorite picture of Ryan Locke (A/N: He is my favorite swimmer.) in my bag. Kristen helped buy me new clothing for Forks and she also made my buy new shoes and accessories. Mom just called my downstairs, so see you until next time or maybe never again.

Love Yours Truly,

Isabella Marie Swan

March 1, 2013

I walked downstairs with my luggage. I was wearing jeans and a sleeveless white blouse. I had my hair up in a ponytail with a large white bow in it. I was wearing my favorite pair of white flats. I asked mom, "Are you ready, Mom?"

"Yes, Bella. You know that you can come back anytime." She said in hope I change my mind to go.

"No, Mom, you need time alone with Phil. Plus I really think it is time for Charlie and me to reconnect. I will call you as soon as I get there." I went out the door after giving her a hug. I walked over to my purple Chevy 2013 corvette convertible. I got it for breaking the swim record that Pam Peters set at school. I put my bags into the trunk. Put on my Ray-Ban's and drove away. My car was coming with me to Forks.

I drove all the way to the airport. They told me that my car will be in Port Angeles before me at the airport. So, I gave them my luggage and went to the waiting area with my carry-on. Before I knew it I was on the plane to Port Angeles. Charlie was working when I was getting in, but he told me that he sent an Alice Cullen to meet me at the airport. Once the flight was down, I got off to look for Alice.

Alice was easy to find, she had her boyfriend Jasper Hale with her. She told me, "So, you are the famous Isabella Swan. I am Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale."

"Please call me Bella. It is nice to meet both of you. You guys can leave and tell my dad you picked me up. I have my car with me, so I don't need a ride." I told her.

"No, we can follow you. I have a feeling we are going to be best friends. By the way I love your outfit."

"Thanks." I told her. I realized that Jasper probably doesn't talk a lot. So, we got my luggage. Alice told me that Jasper can carry them to my car. I went to the desk to ask where my car was. They told me right away where it was. It was a short walk to my car.

Jasper said, "You have a Chevy 2013 Corvette Convertible! Alice you know what Rosalie will do when she sees this. How did you get it?"

I answered him, "Well, I got it by breaking a record by Pam Peters," I said that very quietly.

"You broke a record. That is very good." He told me.

"I know. But I think we should go before Charlie starts wondering what is keeping us up." I said to him. He nodded in agreement. So, we put the luggage in the back and started driving to Charlie's. We got there just under an hour. Charlie's cruiser was already in the driveway. I said thanks to Alice and Jasper and then they left.

I got some of my luggage and went into the house. Charlie was sitting at the table reading today's paper. I asked him, "Can I have some help with my luggage, dad?" He stared up at me. Put down and his paper and came over to me to give me a big hug.

"I missed you little girl. How was your flight? How did you like Alice?" he asked me.

"I missed you too. It was okay flight, dad. Alice is… very nice." I told him. We got my luggage up after three trips with the both of us. The best thing about Charlie is that he doesn't hover. So, I got all my things in place and was ready for bed.

"So, you have school tomorrow kiddo. If you need anything just tell me." Charlie told me after I said goodnight.

The next morning I woke up at 6:30 a.m. and got dressed. I was going to wear a black laced long sleeve top with a pink tank top underneath. I put a red leather jacket on top of it. Then I put a pink mini skirt on with my knee length black boots. I had my hair curled and a red flower in my hair. I put on little make up and went downstairs. Charlie had already left for work. I grabbed a banana and a granola bar from the kitchen. I grabbed my Vera Bradley school bag and keys and went to my car. I drove to school and it was already 7:30 a.m. Students were just coming to school. I got out off my car and I was looked at a lot. It was scaring me a little. I walked to the office to get my schedule. Mrs. Copes gave me a map and the schedule and showed me the best route to each class. I told her thanks and left.

As I left Alice came by my side. "Look we have the same first block." Then she led me all the way to class. "That is an amazing bag, Bella. Vera Bradley is so gifted. I hope to be a fashion designer just like her one day." She kept talking and I was half listening. Mr. Mason made me introduced myself.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. I am a swimmer, soccer player, track runner, cross country runner, cheerleader, volleyball player, and a softball player. I am also a straight A student." I told the class. Most of the boys looked up to see me and just kept staring at my breasts. Some guys are total lame like that. I went back to my seat after Mr. Mason gave me the book we were reading. Alice passed me a note.

(Bella: Normal, Alice:_ Italics_)

_Wow! You are very sporty. Why didn't you tell me yesterday?_

You didn't ask.

_How did you get such a fashion sense then?_

My friend bought my clothes for me. She taught me everything that I know.

_So, you are more of a guy than a girl?_

They used to tell me that I was one of the boys and I didn't like it. So, I got a girl friend to help me out with my problems with fashion.

_I'm so sorry. But I can help you from now on. So, if she wasn't your friend, you would only have guy friends._

Yes.

_So, were any of the guys special to you._

One, but we never became girlfriend and boyfriend.

_Who!_

His name was Damon Anderson, but he only liked me as his friend nothing more.

_So, would you like to sit with my family and me at lunch._

No, sorry but I already have plans with someone.

_Who?_

Mike asked me to sit with his group at lunch.

_Oh. Talk to you later, Bella. _

The bell rang for second period. Mike Newton came to talk to me for real. "So, Bella do you want to seat with me at lunch." I nodded because why should I lie to Alice. Mike asked me to walk to my next class. So, we walked me to Government with Mr. Jefferson. The class was so boring.

A guy named Eric came up and talked to me and asks to take me to my next class, Trigonometry. That was another boring class for me. I hated math, but what could you do. Then for fourth block I went to Spanish and sat next to this girl named Jessica. She talked about stupid stuff. Then Mike picked me put at the door and led me to lunch. I got a salad and a water and sat down. That is when I saw Alice's family.

They were sitting away from everyone, but they were talking to each other. Alice was next to Jasper. Then Jasper sat next to another blonde who was a girl. The blonde girl sat next to a strong guy. Then he sat next to a handsome man. I asked Jessica who they were.

"Oh. They are the Cullen's. The dark hair girl is Alice Cullen. The guy that looks in pain is Jasper Hale. Next to him is Rosalie Hale. The big one is Emmett Cullen. The last one is Edward Cullen. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Alice and Jasper are together. So are Emmett and Rosalie. Edward is single, but he doesn't date anyone. So, don't even try and get him." Jessica told me. She said the last sentence in a harsh tone.

They were all beautiful. After lunch I had Biology and Mike helped me get there. There was only one spot open. That was next to Edward Cullen. So, Mr. Banner gave me my material and I went to my seat. Edward pushed as far away from me as he could. He did not talk to me at all. So the class was very boring. Then the bell rang and Edward ran out just as it rang. I got my stuff and then headed to my last block Gym. I love Gym and it was my favorite class of the day. The only down side to it was the sweating. The Coach told me to sit out today, but be ready for tomorrow. He talked to me all period to see what I would be doing. He had heard about all the sports that I do. After the period I walked to my car.

Alice stopped me before I could open my door. She like appeared out of nowhere, curious. And she asks, "Bella, why don't you come over to my house for dinner? My mom can call Charlie and tell him where you are. We have some things to talk about." Before I could reply Alice walked over to the passenger door and opened it. I went in my car and started driving to the Cullen resident.

A/N: Sorry I hate writing conversions. So, that why some of the things. It is an Edward and Bella story. Bella will be in sports in a while. The one of the boy thing already happened. So, Bella is going to the Cullen's house what will happen. BTW when I wrote that Bella note with Alice that she was having lunch with Mike, she was lying at the time. Until next time.


End file.
